1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device for the main shaft CD carrying tray of a CD player, particularly to one provided with an attachment layer able to adhere and clear away impurities accumulated on the CD contact surface of the main shaft CD carrying tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CD-ROM or a DVD-ROM player generally consists of an optical system, a hardware circuit board and a precision mechanical structure. The mechanical structure is provided for supporting and carrying an optical system and a hardware circuit board and composed of a movable tray, a main shaft motor and a CD pressing device. The movable tray is provided for receiving a CD thereon and conveying the CD into the interior of a CD player. The main shaft motor is provided with a rotor for connecting and rotating the CD carrying tray. The CD pressing device is positioned above the CD carrying tray for closely pressing and fixing the CD. Further, the CD carrying tray is formed with a center projecting portion for positioning the center positioning hole of the CD and has its circumference provided with a CD contact surface for supporting the circumference of the center positioning hole of the CD and rotating the CD. The optical system includes an optical read head able to move diametrically along the CD and emit loser light with light spots for carrying out reading or writing on the very fine tracks of a CD. When a CD, a CD-RW, a DVD or a DVD-RW is put in a CD player for data reading, a problem of starting up or failing to carry out data reading may occasionally occur to a CD player. For the present, various kinds of CD player cleaning implements are employed for clearing away the impurities attached on the optical read head so as to solve the problem mentioned above.
However, the conventional CD player cleaning implement is mainly used for cleaning up the optical read head. In other words, only when the trouble of a CD player is caused by impurities attached on the optical read head, can the CD player cleaning implement function to eliminate the trouble. As a mater of fact, troubles of a CD player may result from other reasons. For instance, when the CD contact surface at the circumference of the CD carrying tray of a CD player is attached with impurities, a CD may not be placed horizontally on the CD carrying tray but in a slanting condition. Thus, when the CD is actuated to rotate at high speed, the rotation center of the CD cannot be coincident with the center of the circle of the CD data tracks. Under the circumstances, the data tracks of the CD are unable to rotate smoothly but moves up and down or bias to the right or the left, thus resulting in focusing errors (a light spot becoming large) and track-following errors (a light spot deviating form the signal tracks) and consequently disabling the CD to be read. That is to say, in case impurities attach on the CD contact surface and the CD cannot be placed horizontally on the CD carrying tray, the CD, during rotating, may swing bias and vibrate excessively to exceed the automatically focusing limit of the optical read head. As a result, the CD player is hard to start and the optical read head become unable to read and write. At present, not any CD or DVD or the CD contact surface of the CD carrying tray is provided with a dust-preventing device for preventing impurities from attaching on the CD carrying tray or for removing the impurities from the CD carrying tray.